nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortress of Aman
Fortress of Aman02.jpg|Aman Fortress Battery Fortress Aman.jpg|Fortress of Aman - Cannons Aman-Cross Hall.jpg|Cross Hall Aman-Fighting Persius.jpg|Fighting Persius Aman-Magic Symbol.jpg|Magic Symbol Aman-Throne Room.jpg|Throne Room Of Aman Aman Halls.jpg|Halls Of Aman Fortress of Aman-Canons.jpg Aman-Battery.jpg Aman Halls 2.jpg|Halls Of Aman Back to Places Maps Description This fortress is one of the richest in loot in Nehrim. Here you will find a little bit of everything. Aman is separated in two watches: Upper and Lower. Its better to enter from the upper entrance in order to find the key for the main section of the fort (the Halls of Aman) which is located at the Lower Watch. However, it doesn't matter if you enter from the lower level. The door for the Halls of Aman is an easy pick. At the Upper Watch you have to deal with two bandits (level 25). The interior is unique with two cannons and canonballs. On a table, on a plate, lies the key. There is also a note (in German, someone has to translate it. There is a screenshot of it below in the Photo Gallery). At the right, behind the canons there are two doors which lead to a battery installed on a balcony facing the sea. Inside the watch go straight and exit from the southern door. Now, there is an uncovered corridor to the Lower Watch which is the main section of the fortress. Be prepared for a fight. Inside there are fourteen well armed bandits in total and their boss. Going in, to your right, there are two more cannons and two doors to an exterior battery. Going down the long corridor you will see a door to your right which leads to the Halls of Aman and the heart of the fort. It's better to proceed and clear the area before entering it. The rooms of the Lower Watch are full of food and ingrendients. There is also a library with more than 100 books. Two rooms are locked (Easy) and contain chests with the treasure of the bandits. Going back to the corridor open the door with the fortress' key. Inside the first room a corner of the wall is broken and reveals an iron deposit (marked on the map, you need a pickaxe). Going further, you will find more bandits and some surprisingly tough Adult Pit Rats . Some bandits can bee killed by them. After the Halls of Aman you enter a small but tall and impressive room: the Cross Hall. Kill the three bandits and search the place well. There is a Magic Symbol and a Textbook. The next room is the throne room. Here awaits Persius the boss. He is a strong opponent (Level 35, Health 350) but without any magic powers. He carries a lot of useful items and his armor (Master Thief Armor) is possibly the best armor for stealth characters in the game. The rest of the room is empty. Behind the throne is a hole in the wall closed with some boards which leads to a passage. You can hear the wind whisper from inside. However, the boards cannot be broken and the only way to enter is by console command (tcl). The passage leads out of the map where you will get stuck without a possibility to free yourself so it is not advicable trying it. Seems that something is left unfinished here. Back to the Lower Watch exit the fortress. Outside there are four more bandits and some Shadow Wolf . If you wait a little the wolfs can take care of some of the bandits for you. Location Near the Cape Aman , at the northern end of the East Coast Road. Occupants Items/Rewards Aman Fortress, Upper Cliff Watch *Note *Fortress Aman Key Aman Fortress, Lower Cliff Watch Aman Fortress, Halls Of Aman Aman Fortress, Cross Hall *'Textbook (+1 LP)' *'Magic Symbol' Aman Fortress, Throne Room Of Aman Armor *'Blood Mage Armor (Blood Mage's Embrace)' (On Persius) *'Master Thief Armor' (On Persius) Weapons *'Nordic Greatsword of Frost' (On Persius) Stones *'Grand Soul Gem' (On Persius) *'Pure Topaz of Strength' (On Persius) Note - Items dropped by Bandits are found on proper page. Exterior The fort consist of two main sections with separated entrances. The north (upper) entrance is marked Aman Fortress and the south (lower) entrance Fortress of Aman. Aman Fortress Coordinates for Map marker: AmanFeste01 (11, 17) Occupants *2 Bandit *2 Shadow Wolf Items found Plants *Ice Claw (+1 Encumbrance) Fortress of Aman Coordinates for Map marker: Wilderness (11, 21) Occupants *2 Bandit Items found Plants *Ice Claw (+1 Encumbrance) *Foxglove *Macrolepiota *Steel-Blue Entoloma Cap *Lavender Levels/Rooms Big Fort in two cliffs with five main sections. Aman Fortress, Upper Cliff Watch - 'Editor ID: AmanFesteObereKlippenwacht ' Aman Fortress, Lower Cliff Watch - 'Editor ID: AmanFeste ' Aman Fortress, Halls Of Aman - 'Editor ID: AmanFesteAmanhallen ' Aman Fortress, Cross Hall - 'Editor ID: AmanFesteKreuhalle ' Aman Fortress, Throne Room Of Aman - 'Editor ID: AmanFesteThronraum ' Maps Notes/Tips Category:Places